Apple Of Sultan´s Eye
The mighty mammal kingdom of Zootopia was the greatest city among the seven deserts. Known for its wealth and wisdom, both prey and predator alike lived there in harmony. A new leaf had turned in the city´s history. The former sultan of the city, Leodore Lionhart had retired. With no heir of his own, the son of his late vizier, Nick Wilde, was eventually placed on the throne. The twelfth sultan of Zootopia and its first fox one. Still, it wasn´t all that easy for Nick there. Predators still were met with prejudice in the city occasionally, and townsfolk wasn´t very fond of the fact that the royals of the city were always predators, especially since a lot of the previous ones were known as fierce warlords. Nick was also a fox, and those were still thought of as untrustworthy among the common folk. That didn´t bother Nick himself, though. His word was still law in there. But there was one thing that kept him rather despondent at times. Nick himself alone at the moment on his lion-shaped throne, clad in his regal red silk robes with gold jewelry, an ornate cloak and a turban with an emerald on it. He had so much in the palace, but he felt he missed something big. Not being very popular yet among his people made him realize that he felt very lonely in his palace too. His court was very loyal to him, from his captain of the guard Bogo to his advisor Finnick, but he missed that special someone he could love. The sultan had asked for the hand of many princesses from faraway lands, but they all had turned him too. He did have a harem though, but they were more like just servants to him. He needed someone who´d be like him on the inside and who he could trust and understand more than life itself. As he sat on the throne, he was holding one of the many treasures in the palace. It was a ruby pendant with a golden snake-like pattern carved around it. The trinket had been in his family for centuries, as the males of the family had given it to the females as a token of love. How did the fox wish he could give it to someone himself. Not to mention his 32th birthday was approaching, and he had no one to share that with besides his court. Feeling lonely and distrusted, Nick felt very uncertain about his future as a sultan. Cleaning up the pendant, Nick was soon interrupted as Finnick walked in. "Your Majesty", he bowed. "What now, Finnick? Is there something wrong?" Nick asked. "No, everything is fine. We just had noticed that your harem could use a new face, and paid a visit to the marketplace. Mr.Big always has the best goods there", the fennec told. "How many times I´ve told you? I don´t need any more new servants, I have enough here", Nick sighed. "Oh, but this was a special one, they said. Very talented and loyal. Come, she´s already there", Finnick led Nick out of the throne room. The fox´s palace was gorgeous on the inside. With its marbled pillars, comfy cushions, sculptures and other trappings of wealth, it was truly fit for a ruler. Finnick stayed behind as Nick entered the harem room. It was full of beautiful vixens in their bedlahs, greeting their master cheerfully. Suddenly, he noticed a new face there. It wasn´t a vixen, but a young and very attractive gray rabbit. Like the vixens, she wore a strapless red bra that barely covered her midriff, gold jewelry in her paws and transparent, billowy bedlah pants on her feet. The rabbit had her ears also put on a ponytail and decorated by earrings. "The first every prey animal in my harem..." Nick was impressed by her beauty and grace. He had never seen anyone like that. "They say she´s the best belly dancer in the whole city. Taught by Gazelle when she traveled in here", Vixey, one of the harem girls said. "She´ll serve your well. Whether you want food, drink, bath or a massage, she can do it", Lotta added, as three arctic fox masseuses behind her nodded. "She´s very obedient and kind, Your Majesty. Not bad for our first rabbit. She already feels like a sister to us", Marian giggled. "Hmmm...that sounds interesting. What might be your name, fair one?" Nick asked the rabbit. She looked a bit worried, for the rabbit had been a little skeptical about predators herself. She had also been told a lot of fearsome rumors about the predator rulers of the city, most of which were not true at all. "I-I´m Judy Hopps, Your Majesty", she bowed. "Welcome to my palace, miss. Feel like at home", Nick bowed politely too. He always did that to his servants. Judy was surprised. The fox didn´t seem cold or arrogant at all. "How may I serve you?" she asked. Admiring the beautiful new harem girl, Nick really wanted to know her better. There was this indescribable aura of kindness around her that fascinated him. "I´d be most honored, if you´d be the one to serve me dinner tonight", the sultan fox asked. "As you wish, Your Majesty", Judy answered. "Looks like you´re rather fond of her after all", Finnick smiled as Nick left the harem. "Yes, there´s something special about that rabbit there. She feels so...different from the other girls there. I don´t spend much time with prey animals, but there´s something about her that reminds me a bit of myself", Nick said. For someone who had lived a sheltered life for so long, something in the predator was very interested in her. Judy was strangely fascinated by her new master too. He was unlike anything she had heard about predators. Maybe he was a fair and loving ruler after all. Even though the slave girl was willing to do his bidding, she really wanted a chance in getting to know him better too. Something unexpected was starting now between a prey and a predator in the desert kingdom of Zootopia. Meanwhile, unrest was brewing at the city among the prey mammals. At the marketplace, a sheep was giving a speech to the common folk. This was Bellwether, an influential merchant and noblewoman in the city who didn´t approve of predators in power or in relationships with other mammals. "This folly has gone on too long! Barbarians on the throne! If this keeps up, we will end up in the dinner table or as slaves", the sheep spoke. "But they never have oppressed us!" Dharma, an armadillo merchant said. "They eat only non-sentient livestock and birds, never one of us", the fakir Yax told. "That´s what they want us to think! It´s only a matter of time when tyranny will rise", Bellwether claimed. "How....do you...know that?" a farmer sloth named Flash asked. "Yeah, why would our new ruler do that? Young Nick seems like a gentle sultan", Yax said. "I agree", Dharma added. "They still have slaves in the palace, some of which are our kin. Soon we´ll all be in there", Bellwether warned. "Slaves?" Flash wondered. "Well we don´t know how he treats his underlings", Yax said. "That is it! Predators are unpredictable and dangerous. If they start tightening the grip on us prey animals, then the new sultan must be overthrown!" the zealous sheep declared. The other citizens didn´t want to believe her, but those seemed like strong words. Bellwether couldn´t wait to prove her point and see Nick dethroned. At the palace, Nick had returned to the throne room. He sat down on a dinner table near his throne. Judy had brought all the finest things from the kitchen there, from wine and meat to pastries and fruit. "Will that be all, Sir?" the slave asked humbly, pouring drink to Nick´s goblet. "Yes. You look famished too. Would you like to sit down and share a meal in my company?" Nick suggested. Judy couldn´t believe her ears. She didn´t expect her master to be this generous. She sat on a cushion and took a bite out of a melon. The cuisine in the palac tasted wonderful. "So, where did you exactly come from? My advisor never told me", Nick asked. "I....I used to live in a faraway rural kingdom years ago. On my way to sell my farm products here, brigands ambushed me. I lost my family and everything I owned there. They took me with them and I had to spend years as the slave of the brigand leader, Mr.Big. He eventually sold me away in the market because I was no use to him anymore. I waited for so long for a chance to be freed", Judy told. "That´s terrible. I´ve lost my parents too. It´s not easy getting used to life so early as the new sultan, especially as my people don´t trust my kind", Nick said, munching on a pastry. Judy had noticed this, especially how she had felt that way towards predators too ever since her capture. But she never expected a predator on the throne to act as sweet and humble as he did. "I know how you feel. You don´t seem like how others see your kind", the rabbit told. The way Nick treated her was totally different than how her captors did. "Yes, I´m not a warrior like our previous rulers were. But will the prey ever see me as a peaceful sultan in their eyes? I don´t know that", Nick sighed. Judy´s face turned into a smile. She started to like her master, and understand his feelings. "We´re both in a situation we wish we never ended up into. They may not see you as you really are, but those close to you can see that very clearly. And maybe someday, you´ll find the courage to show that to the outside world too", she said. The fox held the harem girl by the paw, smiling at her. "Well, it´s a good thing some are starting to see it that way. Say Judy, would it be too much to ask if you´d spend time with me in the palace more often? I´ll give you much less hard work so that I could get to know you better", Nick suggested. Judy didn´t expect this. The sultan didn´t seem to treat her like a slave, but rather as a friend. "If my master wants that, so be it", she smiled. Days passed, as Nick and Judy got to know each other better. Whenever she wasn´t serving him or being with the rest of the harem, Nick let her relax a bit. He let her visit his royal library at times, and even gave her a couple of fencing lessons. Every time Nick was feeling down, he always listened to his servant´s comforting words. Her loyalty was growing stronger and she really started to care about the sultan fox. He never mistreated her and Judy could even talk about her own worries to him too. Soon the rest of the palace were in good terms with her and could see how much the sultan cared about her. Judy was the apple of his eye. Judy got used very quick to her new life. The palace was now her new home. Soon, Nick´s birthday was at hand, and a celebration would be held that night. The night would be especially special for both him and Judy. What a glorious sight it was, both on the outside and the inside. Fireworks lit up the sky above the palace, and lights were burning all around it. The sultan himself, his court and his few friends were enjoying the celebrations in the throne room. Nick received all sorts of gifts for his 32th birthday that were truly fit for a king. "Finest gemstones from Maharajah Fangmayer himself", Nick´s ambassador Clawhauser brought him a box full of gorgeous gems. "Excellent. Send my thanks to him as soon as possible", Nick said, smoking a hookah as he was being fanned by Lotta and Myra, while the other harem girls were preparing for a special surprise. A regal cake was served in the palace too after a humongous ten course meal, and lots of entertainment were performed there, from acrobats to magicians and musicians. But Nick´s favorite part was yet to come. Sultry music started playing as Judy entered the room with Vixey and Marian. At the middle of the room, they started belly dancing. The fox was impressed at how good the rabbit was at that. She swayed her hips even more seductively than the vixens, and he could see how she had put all her effort into impressing the sultan. Judy had strong feet and a fit figure for a rabbit, which made her great belly dancer material. She held her paws in front of her chest as her ears on a ponytail moved just as gracefully as her hips. "I´ve never seen anything this beautiful in this palace", Nick kept on admiring the performance as he had some baklava for dessert. Her twirling, her belly bumps, her navel bobbing...it all looked like a professional dancing girl did that. During her dance, Nick could see Judy gaze into his eyes. She could see how he appreciated her gift for the birthday. Marian and Vixey were also impressed by their newest colleague´s skill. "The new girl in here has made quite the impact on you, Your Majesty", Bogo, the captain of the guard nodded. The golden moon shining on the sky outside also reflected itself beautifully on the dancing rabbit and the vixens, giving their golden jewelry an almost magical glow. The atmosphere in the palace was perfect for that night. Finally, the dance ended. Judy and the vixens curtseyed at Nick, who applauded wildly. "Marvelous, ladies! My compliments to your talent and beauty", the sultan fox was impressed. Marian and Vixey left the room, but Judy followed Nick to the balcony of the palace, where the young ruler was gazing at the stars. "I´ve never had a better birthday in this palace. And I have you to thank for it, Judy. You made it unforgettable", he patted the rabbit lovingly on the back. "Thank you, Your Majesty. If I may say so, you´ve deserved it. The people in the outside world have been wrong about you. You´re as kind, gentle and honest as a fox and a sultan can get", Judy looked him in the eyes. The way she talked about him and looked at him made Nick realize how he had started feeling about Judy. For someone who had been brought to the palace as a simple servant girl, she had started to mean so much for him. "Judy...I don´t know how to say this to you, but you´ve become the most important mammal in my life. Without you, I wouldn´t know what happiness means and I´d be the loneliest monarch in the world. I...am in love with you", Nick adjusted the feather in his turban as he found the courage to admit it. Judy blushed. That was very similar to how she felt about Nick. Nobody had been this kind and respectful towards her as he had been, even though he was her master. Still, she was willing to put his needs before hers even if she wasn´t a slave. "So am I, Your Highness", Judy admitted too. Nick pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to Judy. It was the ruby pendant that he had held in his paws some time ago. "This is a family heirloom that my father gave to my mother, and their ancestors have done the same. It has been a token of love in my family for centuries, and now I give it to you...my love", Nick placed it in Judy´s neck. Judy admired the beautiful trinket in her paws. The ruby in it shined even more gloriously than the rubies on her bedlah. She turned her gaze away from the pendant and on to Nick. It was all very clear to her now how he felt about her. Under the moonlight, the fox sultan and the rabbit servant girl leaned closer to each other as their lips met. Both of them were filled with blissful feeling unlike anything they had experienced before. The twelfth sultan of Zootopia had found love in his life at last. But not everybody was pleased about Nick´s celebration. Across the city, restlessness grew. Bellwether had spread rumors that Nick had spent the taxes levied on the citizens on his lavish parties, which caused some opposition there. Even a statue of the fox sultan had been sabotaged during the riots in the city. There had never been this much distrust towards the city´s ruler before. Meanwhile, Nick was enjoying Judy´s sword dance and Marian´s snake charming routine for his afternoon entertainment while Bogo entered his throne room. “Your Highness, it looks worrisome. Unhappiness in the city is rising, and your popularity is plummeting. An uprising may be starting”, the buffalo said. “Why? I haven´t enforced any new strict laws in there”, Nick wondered. “It is Bellwether. Like with previous rulers, she has spread lies about you among the common folk. She´s an influential figure, and wants predators out of the palace”, Bogo told. “Oh, it´s her again. What´ll we do now? We can´t let her start a revolution there”, Nick was worried. He wasn´t that concerned about losing power though, but more about losing Judy in the process. Thankfully, the slave got an idea as she stopped dancing. “If I may address my opinion, Your Majesty, I have a suggestion”, she said humbly. “Go on, my dear”, Nick always listened to the rabbit. “Maybe you should visit the people face to face, and show them that you´re a benevolent ruler. I can come with you to prove that you respect prey animals too”, Judy told. Nick smiled lovingly at her. “You´re right”, the sultan nodded. Judy was happy that her master appreciated her advice. The two got ready to go to town. Soon, Nick and Judy took a stroll in the streets of Zootopia among the common folk, with Bogo´s guard protecting them. Judy had replaced her skimpy slave attire for a noblewoman´s tunic and veil. Bellwether sneered at them from a distance as she had just finished another diatribe against the sultan. The regular citizens looked very wary of him as he walked there. Nick was worried, but Judy was impressed. She hadn´t been in the city herself before excluding the slave market where Mr.Big sold her. Being there felt like a breath of fresh air to her. On the town, the people were surprised to see how kind and generous Nick was to the people. He greeted his subjects warmly, and gave a fair share of gold to the poor. The way he treated Judy during their walk there also proved his point. The mammals started regretting their past attitudes towards him. “We were so wrong about him”, an elephant lady said. “He is….no barbarian…. He is… a good sultan”, Flash smiled. “This city seems so wonderful outside. How I´d love to see it all, travel across it freely”, Judy admired Zootopia. “And I´d love to grant you your wish. I could free you and let you live in it as a free citizen”, Nick said. Even though he loved her, having her as a slave began to feel more wrong to him. “I know….but I wouldn´t want to leave you. You´ve meant to much to me”, Judy looked a bit sad. It was a hard choice that required thinking. Nick and Judy couldn´t decide on that just yet. Bellwether glared at them from a distance. She had failed in turning the people against him, but she had only one try left. Later at night, Nick went to sleep in his royal bedchambers. He had let Judy sleep in his chamber too, although the slave girl was now busy getting lamp oil before getting to sleep. As she was getting a barrel from the storage, she heard noises in the palace. A hooded figure was there, holding a dagger. Bellwether had infiltrated the palace. What the other citizens of Zootopia didn´t know that she had been also trained to be an assassin in secret, and was now resorting to the final solution. To end the reign of Sultan Nick Wilde. Deeply worried, Judy took a sword from a set of armor and followed behind. Having taken fencing lessons from her master and performed sword dances before, she knew how to use it. Soon, Bellwether was in the throne room. Ready to strike, she was ready to stab Nick. Suddenly, her attack was blocked by Judy´s sword. “Get away from him, traitor!” the rabbit tried to fend her off. “Then you´ll suffer along with him, predator lover”, Bellwether started fighting her. Judy fought bravely with her sword, but the sheep was stronger. She got a small painful cut on her paw too. Suddenly, Bogo heard what was going on, and Nick woke up. “She tried to assassinate you, Your Highness!” Judy winced in pain from the wound. “Take her to the dungeon!” Nick ordered as Bellwether was taken away. The danger was over, but Judy was hurt. Thankfully, Nick managed to heal her wound. “Why did you do this? You could´ve gotten killed. Maybe it´s better if I set you free”, Nick said. “No…I won´t leave you. I love you”, Judy looked a bit misty. Nick could see it now. She would risk her life or give away her freedom in order to save him from danger. “I love you too and you´re a brave young rabbit, but I don´t want you to get hurt. Are you sure it´s a good idea you want to stay in this palace? It´s not easy to be a predator ruler in Zootopia”, Nick expressed his concern. "Wherever you are having hard times, I want to face them too. After all the care and attraction you´ve shown me, I´m not throwing away my devotion or love for you. You´re a good man who deserves to have a special someone by his side”, Judy looked into his eyes. Nick considered this, and realized what the right choice was. “Judy…You will get to stay in my palace and live as a free rabbit…if you´ll marry me”, he offered. Judy´s eyes shined with happiness. “I will, my Sultan”, she embraced him. Nick almost cried. The fox´s days of loneliness had come to an end. It didn´t take long until a lavish wedding was thrown in the sultan´s palace. Even the commoners were allowed to come and see the first wedding of a predator and a prey. Rose petals fell off from the sky above the pavilion where Nick walked towards the holy man McHorn, clad in a white and gilded version of his sultan robes. From the other side arrived Judy in a very beautiful veiled gauzy wedding dress and a bouquet in her paws. This was the day she was no longer a slave but a queen. Nick´s harem vixens served as her bridesmaids. The two gazed into each other´s eyes warmly as McHorn pronounced them husband and wife. The entire city cheered as Nick kissed Judy sweetly after that. A crown was also placed on the ears of Nick´s bride. She was now the first prey queen of Zootopia. Finnick, Clawhauser and Bogo all looked proudly from a distance. Their master had found happiness from a place he didn´t expect to find it. Judy threw her bouquet at the common folk, where Flash caught it. The sloth smiled flirtatiously at Priscilla and showed off the bouquet braggingly. Before joining the rest of Nick´s court in the celebration, the newlyweds just kept looking at the sunset, which looked even more glorious in the desert city than in anywhere else in the world. Without saying anything, Nick and Judy kissed again. It was truly a tale unlike any other in Zootopia. A story about unexpected love between two different worlds that were bound together. THE END. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:AU Fanfics Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics